Desperation
by blackened raven wings
Summary: Set after end of show, BuffyAngel...What happens when Angel throws Buffy out of LA? Where will she and the gang go? Read and review please! recently changed from rated M to T
1. Chapter 1

My way: Angel doesn't know of the destruction of Sunnydale. He has no son.  
Spike didn't die in the destruction of Sunnydale and closing of the Hellmouth. Spike never went to L.A.

**_Chapter 1_**

He was brooding again. That was happening a lot lately; or at least noticeably more then usual. He glanced at his watch. It read 12:37. "I have sometime before I became a crispy critter." He winced as he thought of this. She had used to say that. Used to, before….before. He stopped before walking out into the night. The pain was still there, no matter how many months it had been. He had said things he regretted, and wished like Hell he could take them back.

**_Flashback: 6 months earlier, L.A._**

_"Why are you here? You shouldn't be here." He growled at here, smelling Spike on her. He knew something was between them, but at the time, he had thought it just a close friendship._

_" I'm sorry. We didn't know-" started apologetically, but he cut across her._

_" I don't care! Get out! You should have called before assuming we would let you crash here while things are bad in Sunnydale!" He was angry over nothing and he hadn't any idea why. Sure he had plans for tonight, but why was he so angry?_

_"We?" She looked confused and the tiniest bit hurt. She looked around just in time to see Cordelia coming down the stairs, tying her bathrobe around her waist, very obviously wearing little beneath it._

_"Angel, come back upstairs. Whoever it is can't be all that important, and I want to celebra-" She stopped partially down the stairs, a look of mixed emotions on her face. Shock was the most prominent though, but she worked quickly to recover herself._

_Buffy too, worked hard to erase the shock and extreme hurt playing across her face, and for a moment, he almost regretted tonight's plans. Almost, but not completely._

_As both women started to come out of their initial reactions upon seeing each other in this fashion, Spike walked in._

_"Love, what's taking so long? Xander is driving me nuts, Willow is going stir crazy, and Dawn is sleeping in the back. All of us are tired, hungry, and need a place to- whoah. Well well well, what do we have here?" Spike had noticed Cordelia on the stairs, Buffy looking shocked and hurt, and Angel looking smug, shocked, hurt, angry, and confused._

_"What a little thing we have here! Angel's ex, now my girl, Cordelia, the girl who lusted after Angel for so long, and Angel himself in a pretty little triangle. This is sweet." He wraps his arm around Buffy's waist, and she looks torn, but decides to step back into her boyfriend's arms._

_Cordelia, overcoming the shock of seeing Spike, former evil vampire, and Buffy, former nemesis of said evil vampire and ex lover to her boyfriend, comes down the stairs, saying" Hello Buffy, Spike. What brings you here? And why is everyone waiting in whatever form of car you've brought?"_

_Buffy shifted uncomfortably and decided not to tell the whole story. "Sunnydale's a little on the...dark side right now. We needed to get out of there and we needed a place to stay. As for everyone being in the van, we didn't want to unload everyone at once, due to the fact the we would be invading as it is. Giles is getting food for us, and blood for Spike and we're meeting him here in.." she checked ger watch, a cheep-o she had bought at a WalMart on the way here, "about 10 minutes. If you let us wait here long enough to meet him, we'll leave and be out of your way so you can enjoy the rest of the night. Sorry we bothered you." She turned to leave, dragging a protesting and confused Spike behind her._

_"What's up, Angel?" asked Cordy. "You know what's up. I don't want her here tonight. Not ever. Too many memories and way too many feelings. The gang wouldn't understand." He finished. She understood, and hurried to get some clothes on. She would welcome their guests, even if he wouldn't. She returned 5 minutes later with sweats and a t-shirt on. She went outside and found all of them ,the old Scooby gang, there._

_"Sorry Cordy. We're just leaving now." Said Buffy, climbing into the driver seat. Now that she could look at her with something other then shock, Cordelia saw changes from the Buffy Summers she had known. Her hair was longer and pulled back into a messy bun, her frame was the same, but she seemed taller. "No" she thought, "She hasn't grown." She realized that Buffy had grown into the sense of respect that one would get for her. "Please stay!" Cordelia said the words before realizing she was thinking them. "I know Angel isn't thrilled to see you, but that doesn't mean we won't let you stay here. Not forever mind you, but for a while." Buffy looked at her, thoroughly disbelieving. "It's ok, I'll take the heat with the big guy," reassured Cordelia. The Slayer had never looked more relieved and thankful. She hopped out with an energy all too familiar to Cordy, and hugged her. "Thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to us." With that, she turned to the car and said "Unload guys, we're staying here!" Suddenly, the van sliding door ssprung open and the next thing she knew, a very mature and good looking Xander had leaped from the confines of the car, followed shortly by Willow. Willow was no longer the dorky girl Cordelia remembered. She had grown into a gorgeous women. "CORDY!" they both yelled in unison and tackled her. When she could finally breathe and see, Cordelia managed to see Giles standing, holding a sleeping Dawn. "Good God, she's heavy!" He grunted, passing her to Buffy so he could greet Cordelia properly. "It's nice to see you, Cordelia. And thank you for your hospitality."_

_"No problem, Giles. I'll show you all to your rooms, and then I'll give you a tour."_

_After the hoots and thank you's and such went around again, Buffy asked where Dawn should go, and that they could room together. After receiving directions to a room, Buffy started out. She put Dawn in bed, and left the room quietly. Everyone else was settling down in their rooms, so she decided to take some time alone, and went into an alley behind the old hotel. She stood for a moment leaning against the wall, then sank down to the ground and burst into tears. " Oh god, oh god oh god. What are we doing here. We never should have come. He's gonna be so angry." She sat there crying. "You'ree right, I am angry. Once you find a new place to stay, you leave. I don't want you here, understood?" Angel emerged from the shadows. Buffy stood straight up, looked at him with hurt, pain, and longing in her eyes. "Understood" she said and went inside, embarrassed."_

_**End Flashback**_

He grimaced in pain. She and the gang had left the next day, with no place to stay. He heard from Giles a week later, who had come back to tell him what really happened and to let Angel know how hard Buffy has been working and that when she saw him, she almost died inside. "We slept in that van for 4 days. Buffy went numb inside after we left. Whatever you said or did, I just thought you should know how it effected her." And with that, he left. He hadn't heard from any of them. He decided to go to bed and skip the walk. He was exhausted and needed rest.

**CHAPTER 2**

Angel headed to bed, and after pulling on sweats and stripping off his shirt, he went to bed. He had no worries as to someone walking in while he slept, he and Cordelia had broken up and she had moved to New York. He left his door open and climbed into bed. He fell sleep immediately, but had anything but a restful sleep. She haunted his dreams, as always, but tonight was different.

_Angel walks his normal path through the streets, when he hears a commotion in an alley nearby. He walks to the alley, and turns into it when suddenly he is temporarily blinded. He hears a voice calling, screaming his name. He runs to it only to be pushed back by an invisible force. There she is, but she's glowing. He doesn't care, and walks towards her, smiling one of his real smiles that rarely surfaced. As he walked towards her, she smiles at him, but when he reaches out to touch him, she screeches and soars into the air and hovers there, 10 feet in the air. Her eyes burned into him like Holy Water sprinkling. He stared at her in horror and pain and wonder. "Why?" he choked out. "Because, I'm dying, and it's all your fault! You kicked us out and onto the streets. We had no where to go because of YOU!" With that she screeched a blood curdling, unearthly sound filled with pain and regret. _

With that, he jolted awake, shaking and panting, even though there was no reason for him to; he didn't need to breathe. AS he awoke, there was something shimmering at the foot of his bed. He focused in it, and nearly screamed when he realized what it was. Buffy was standing peacefully, as she had been in his dream. "B-Buffy?" he asked, hesitantly. "Yes, it is me. What you saw in your vision was true. I am dying, and it is because of you. When you kicked us out, we had no where to go. If I am correct, Giles came back to tell you we had been sleeping in the van, and that I had changed inside." She stated this without emotion, and it hurt him worse then when she had been shrieking. "Once we had arrived home, we all began to get jobs. Giles opened another bookstore, Willow works in it with him, and business is successful for them. Xander works as a janitor in an office building, and he goes to college part time. Dawn is finishing college with Xander; she plans on being a teacher. Spike is helping me patrol at night, and I work in a gym as an instructor. We got a big house, and were living well for a few months. But I wasn't happy. Not even content." She finished up, and emotion started to crack through her voice, her face softening and yet hardening at the same time. He wanted to know where she was, what was happening with the others, why she was dying. There was so much he needed to know. As he started to ask, she held up a hand and he suddenly fell quiet. "The others are fine. Willow knows of my condition. The others do not. It is my time to go. Goodbye, my Angel." With sadness in her eyes, she disappeared.

Angel was flabbergasted. "How?" he said. How had her spirit come to him, without her being dead? Without so much as getting food, he changed and left to find her.

**CHAPTER 3**

**Unionville, PA. 1 week later**

Willow sat in her favorite coffee shop, Pete's. She loved the mood it put her in. It always calmed her frayed nerves to just sit here and listen to the calming rhythms being pumped out of the speakers. Her nerves were especially frayed since last week. Buffy had wanted to contact Angel to tell him that the dreams the Powers had been sending were true. The spell Willow had had to use was complicated, and had knocked her unconscious for a few hours. Buffy was determined that the spell not give any hints as to where she was, just how she was. She showed Angel how she looked, but now how she felt. Inside, she was dead. There was nothing and no one that could stir up any real emotion in her. When Buffy had told Willow she was dying, Willow broke down. "It's nothing natural, Willow. Remember on the Hellmouth, when the girl who felt invisible, became invisible?" Buffy had gently asked. "Yes, I remember. The Hellmouth and its magicks made her become what she felt she was." Willow remembered how they had had to fight her, and in the end the FBI ended up taking her away. She wondered what had happened to the girl, and started thinking of what the FBI wanted with her. Willow was pulled out of her thoughts as Buffy explained that there must have been a Hellmouth under the old barn by the private school, because ever since Buffy had replaced the gym teacher there, she had started to loose all emotion. When they left LA after Angel yelled at Buffy, she had started to feel as if the only thing she could feel was pain. Then, when the pain started to dull, she felt nothing. She would have moments where she felt happy, but they would be quickly gone. Once she had begun working at the school, however, she realized that those moments had stopped occurring at all. "Well, why don't you just quit?" Willow asked, It made sense to her. "The others would know something is wrong. Besides, I need to protect those kids and fight if need be. I've noticed strange things happening. The girls seem to care less and less about school and more and more about fashion and boys." Willow snorted with laughter and gave Buffy a pointed look. "Will, I mean to the point where it's not normal. The boys have changed, too. After one week of working out for an hour a day in our poor excuse for a weight room, I noticed the boys are already showing muscles that usually takes weeks to develop."

Angel was still confused about his dream. It had been a week since his dream, and he had been searcing for Buffy ever since. He found records of her from up to 3 weeks after he had thrown her and the Sunnydale group out, but after that...they just dissappeared. He sat on his bed running his hands through his hands. He had tried all the hotels in LA and the surrounding areas. He looked into bookstores, gyms, office buildings, and colleges. He looked for any of them. Just one, hoping that one could lead him to Buffy. So far, no luck. He went to bed, haunted by dreams of her in millions of horrible places and millions of horrible deaths, and each of them he could only watch on in horror as the love of his life died.


	2. Unionville, PA

"Fred, you got anything on Buffy yet?" Angel was worried. No, that was an understatement. He was frantic. He had woken up sweating and in a panic.

"No, but I did find the others."

"Fill me in. NOW!" Fred jumped at his harsh voice.

"Jeez, cool it, she's got some good stuff, man!" Gunn came up and put his arms around Fred protectively, who was currently taking residence cowering in his massive frame.

"I'm sorry, Fred. I'm just anxious. Could you please share with me what you have found?" Fred looked at him with scared eyes, but began to spill what she found.

"Well, Giles has been using the name Stewart, and currently owns a bookshop. Xander and Dawn have been going by Sean and Alexis, and are finishing college. Xander is a janitor, also." She took a breath, and continued with her discoveries. "Spike even came up as Will. He's saved a couple of people from a 'rabid dog' and other various supernatural creatures. Willow is 'Tara' and helps 'Stewart' in his shop." She finished up her information spillage and took a breath, waiting to see Angel's reaction.

"Good work. You said they were all going by different names, correct?" Angel asked her, looking at her with a look Gunn recognized all too well.

"What is it, man?" Gunn was curious as to what the big guy was thinking.

"Try looking for Buffy under 'Anne'." He had a hunch that she wouldn't stray too far from what she did when she ran to LA.

"OK." A confused Fred and Gunn went to do more searching. "Oh, Angel. By the way, do you want to know where they are?"

He perked up and turned to her. Of course he wanted to know! "Yes!"

"The place is called Unionville. It's in Pennsylvania. A little under an hour from Philadelphia."


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own any of the characters except kevin!**

Buffy walked her normal path from the Super Fresh to the TJ Maxx in the same shopping complex. As she walked, Willow and Dawn walked up behind her and joined her. They all wanted to go to the mall to shop, but money was tight, so they bought a few needed items in the discount store, then went to the Dairy Queen across the street. 

"I love these blizzards!" Dawn said. "I mean the ice cream, not the actually blizzard with snow and ice and cold and yucky stuff."

Willow giggled and continued eating her ice cream. Buffy, meanwhile, was talking with the guy behind the counter.

"Hey, you want your usual?" The guy asked. The girls were regulars and this guy made sure he remembered everything about their orders. They were nice girls, and the blonde one was kind of hot.

"Yes please,...um..." Buffy stammered, unsure of what to call him. "Hi, my name's Kevin."

"Hi Kevin, I'm Anne. The brown haired girl is my sister, Alexis, and Tara is the red head." Buffy pointed out the other two girls, but Kevin was too busy memorizing her face too pay attention.

"I'll go get your ice cream." With that, he scurried back to get her favorite blizzard mixed; chocolate ice cream with lots of M&Ms. After he mixed it, she paid and went to sit with her friends.

"Buffster, that guy is totally starring at you." Dawn tried to whisper, but it came out as more of a squeal.

"I know. I met him. His name is Kevin. And my name is Anne while we are here, _Alexis_" Buffy glared at Dawn. They all had chosen new names in case someone went looking for them after what happened in Sunnydale.

"Jeez, sorry, Annie. And no, I will NOT stop calling you that." Dawn looked pointedly at Buffy. "You need to get out more. Why not ask him out. It's been a long time since you went on a date."

"Hello! I've been too busy saving you ass! And maybe I will ask him out!" Buffy stood up and walked confidently over to the counter and asked Kevin if he would like to go see a movie with her or hang out sometime. After exchanging numbers, they agreed to go see a movie that weekend.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

It was Saturday night, and Buffy was running around like a chicken lacking a head. She never was nervous before a date. What's the big deal? 'You don't want to get hurt again, that's the big deal.' After she had straightened her blonde hair and put a little make up on, she picked out her clothes. She decided on a short black skirt with knee-high black boots and a halter top that was black with green designs on it. As she came down the stairs, Xander whistled and started woofing like a dog.

"Watch it Xand, or I may have to go slayer on your ass!" Buffy laughed Just then the door bell rang. Xander launched himself at the door to get it, and pulled it open to reviel a very nervous looking Kevin.

"Now, since Anne's father is not here, I guess I'm gonna have to play the part." Xander puffed out his chest and looked at Kevin menacingly, "If you lay one hand on our little girl..." He never got to finish his thought though, because 'Alexis' charged him from one side of the door while 'Tara' came down the stairs and was caught in between. All three fell to the floor and 'Anne' cautiously stepped over them.

"Well, now that that horror is over, shall we escape that nut house that is my home?" She gave him a sweet smile, and they left together.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Angel didn't like this at all. He had found Buffy's home. He had found all of them except HER. Just as he was about to give up watching her house, though, he saw her getting ready through a window. He just sat and watched and a few minutes later, a car pulled up and a nervous, shaggy blonde haired man walked up to the door. He watched as the boy called Xander played the fat role then get tackled by Willow and Dawn. Then she appeared. She said something the child and they went off. Then it occurred to him.

"She's going on a date." With that, he jumped in the car and followed them.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >  
Buffy and Kevin pulled into the movie theater, got out, and got in line for their tickets. Angel pulled in and did the same, only a few couples behind them. It pained him to see her, laughing and joking with this man that had once been him. He had once been the lucky one on her arm. But he threw it all away.

"Do mine eyes deceive me, or is it really you, Angel!" Angel whipped around to see Spike walking towards him, obviously drunk.

"What are you doing here, 'Will'?" Angel sneered.

"I was coming to check on our little slayer. She has a date tonight, and. OH! Look there she is with that guy. Kevin, I think his name is. ANNE!"

Buffy turned around in horror to see a very drunken spike talking to a tall, dark, hulking figure. "Oh my god. No. It can't be." She murmured, before slowly walking back in line to leave Kevin to follow her.

"Angel?" She whispered, reaching her arm out to him.

"This was not supposed to happen. You were not supposed to see me." With that, he took off.

"ANGEL!" She sprinted after him, leaving Kevin to just stare dumbly after her.

"Better luck next time, mate. Hey guys, wait for me!" Spike stumbled after them, running surprisingly quickly for a drunk vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 6**

Angel ran, just ran as far and as fast as he could. Damn these human lungs of his. He couldn't run forever like he could if he were a vampire.

"Angel!" He heard her calling his name. How it sounded coming from her made him want to stop and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't, he just could not do it. Now it was time to tell his body that. He could feel his muscles cramping, his breath coming in short, wheezing gasps, and the stitch in his side was getting bigger.

"Angel, please!" He couldn't take the pleading in her voice. His body couldn't take the running. He stopped, and collapsed onto a tombstone nearby.

"What the hell was that! You just show up, and when I try to talk to you, you take off, and then you actually stop when I ask you to, and now you're leaning over holding your sides and wheezing. Why are you wheezing and holding your sides!" She looked him from his messed up hair down to his black shoes. He looked different. A good kind of different. His face was more defined. His face was more aged, and he had obviously seen a lot, but he looked a lot better.

"Buffy, didn't you know? Didn't the PTB tell you? How could you not know?" He had regained his breath enough to stand up. The stitch was fading, and he took a few steps towards her. Just as he was about to tell her about his shanshu, they heardpounding footsteps and a growling.

"Oh my god, this thing has the worst timing I have ever experienced." Buffy whipped out a gun and took aim at a scattering of things moving towards them.

"Um, Buffy, what is that?" Angel backup slowly. Buffy noticed, and made a mental note to kick his ass mercilessly later.

"It's Oz and a few of his mutated friends." Just as she finished her explination, a massive, hairier version of a werewolf burst through the bushes.

"Holy SHIT!" Angel bellowed, and jerked out of it's way. Buffy had enough time to dodge it before it ran headlong into the side of a crypt.

At that moment, of familiar voice yelled out, "Hey Bethany, wanna bite of this?" Just then, a much more mature version of Willow stepped out from thin air, aiming a glowing ball at the 8 foot werewolf. The ball took flight, and planted itself into Bethany's chest, killing her instantly. Her body collapsed, and changed back to it's human form. A petite brunette lay naked in the woods, and Willow conjured a clothe up to cover her nude, lifeless form.

"Willow, thanks. How did you know?" Buffy stuck the gun into her back pocket. She had started carrying one, just in case something happened like a few months ago.

"I've been tracking her ever since we broke up. I knew something was wrong, and then she joined the group." Willow looked around, noticing brown spikey hair and a set of chocolate brown eyes watching from behind a tombstone. "AH! ANGEL?"

"Yup, he's here. And he's acting funky." Buffy walked over to him, grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up.

"So, I'm thinking you're not Angel. Or at least not the one we all know. So, what's happened to you? Another, new and exciting curse? Cordy finally train you to her liking of big, scaredy cat men? Or you just finally break, loose your sanity? What is it Angel?"

He looked up at her, and she faltered for a moment. His eyes were so different, so...helpless. He looked so sad, so lost. Then she remembered his behavior in LA, and her walls went right back up. What the hell was she doing here? She followed him blindly. Like she always did. _Like you always will_. Something inside her told her.

"Buffy, I'm..." But before he could finish it, there was a growl, and Buffy was tackled to the ground. But instead of killing her, the werewolf just sat there, looking at her, and cocking it's head side to side.

"Oz, I know very well that it's you. Now would you kindly remove yourself!" Buffy, waited patiently for Oz to get off and morph back into human, while Willow conjured some clothes onto his body.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Oz was not the quiet boy he had been in high school. He was now taller, with lots of muscles and a think head of red hair. He Willow were on again off again. Willow had decided that she may be attracted to woman, and she would always love Tara, but Oz was the one she needed to be with. So she had broken up with Bethany and joined Oz a few months ago.

"Ok, whoa! What the hell is going on here?" Angel stood up quickly, being thoroughly confused, and looked around at the three familiar faces. Seeing Angel, Oz took one look from him to Buffy, and then back again to him, took two strides towards Angel, and punched him square in the jaw, effectively knocking Angel out. The last thing Angel saw was Buffy whack Oz upside the head. It would have been funny, had he not blacked out a moment afterwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 7**

Angel woke up a few hours later, laying his back, facing a stark white ceiling. He started to sit up, but the pain in his head was too much, so he lay back down. From his position on the bed, it looked as if he was in a medical room. Heart monitors and other medical equipment lined the walls. Just as he was going to try to get up, he heard footsteps headed towards him.

"Good, you're awake. We had to sedate you; you kept waking up and trying to beat the shit out of us. Sorry." Buffy strolled around the room, preparing needles and liquids.

Angel followed her movements with a wary eye. "What are those for?"

"They relax muscles, and prevent migraines. Will cooked it up." With that she walked over towards his bed. Angel jumped up and away from her. Looking up at him amusedly, she quirked an eyebrow.

"What, scared of needles?" She looked innocently at him, but she look suspiciously like she was holding back a giggle.

"I'm not too fond of them. That's all." He shifted uncomfortably on the metal table, and he slowly sat up to swing his legs over the edge of the table. That's when he realized he was no longer in his regular clothes. His black leather pants, deep red button up silk shirt, and favorite black duster had been replaced by a pair of black sweatpants. He was shirtless, and was curious as to where his clothes had disappeared to.

"Well, you can relax. This is for me. I've got to get something out." It wasn't until then that he realized her leg was bleeding profusely. He hadn't noticed from his laying down position on the bed, and he couldn't smell the blood anymore, thanks to his new transformation to human.

"Oh my god, Buffy! What happened? Are you gonna be alright?" Panic was etched in every line of Angel's face as he jumped off the table; he couldn't stop the torent of images of Buffy fighting numerous different creatures, or laying somewhere dead.

"Oh, Xander and I were fighting against this vampire, Colonial Sanders I think he called himself, and Xander was making KFC jokes at the guy, and when it charged him, he accidentally pulled the trigger on the gun he was holding. And it embedded itself in my leg, giving my jeans this gorgeous new color to them." With that, Buffy injected the needle into herself, not far from the wound.

"Gun? But bullets won't kill vampires, just slow them down." Angel cocked his head at her, confused.

"Not these bullets. They're made of wood. Willow puts a spell over them so they will survive being shot out of the gun. Xander uses it. Since he remembers all that military training from the Halloween stunt Spike pulled, he is pretty good with aiming a gun. Wait, no, he fantastic. So we made that for him, so he could help out and not feel useless. Not be quiet for a minute." Buffy ripped her jeans, above the wound. Buffy turned her attention to her leg, and took out a pair of tweezers. Steeling herself, she inserted the tweezers, took a deep breath, and yanked out the bullet.

Breathing heavily, she started to bandage it up. "Wow, that doesn't hurt so much after about a million times."

"He does this a lot, then I'm guessing."

"About once a week. He's still a little jumpy out there, and sometimes I go in and he shoots. So, it's almost always his fault, but every so often it's mine." She finished bandaging herself up, and walked over to check him over.

"You're healing ridiculously slowly, Angel. Have you had much blood, or any, lately?" She was checking the back of his head, where he had hit it against a monument in the cemetery. Next, she looked at his stomach, where she had found a large gash and several other wounds that weren't healing. Her hands moved slowly around his abs, poking and kneading the flesh. Angel stood still, despite the pain of her poking the wounds across his chest. He had gotten in a fight in LA, when a demon had decided to pick a fight with him. The feelings and memories of their past were consuming him, and it was all he could do not to grab her and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

As her hands moved upwards, closer and closer to his chest, her breathing sped up slightly, and her hands sped over the flesh over his well defined pecs. She studied his chest, making sure to memorize every little detail, then looked up to his eyes. What she saw in them astonished her; fear.

"Angel?"

"Buffy, we need to talk. Before anything happens, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 8**

After Angel had told her the whole story of how he became human, Buffy left the house, needing some time to think. She wandered around the small town, and ended up walking in the shopping area near T.J.Maxx. She liked it in the dead of night, when no one else was around. She could think, and breathe, and just relax.

That was, until she heard the footsteps behind her. She sensed it was human, and it wasn't trying to conceal itself, which was odd. Usually a mugger or rapists would be cautious, but this...man, by the sound of the footsteps, was walking in a regular if not faster pace towards her. She tensed ready to right and as the man neared her, she spun and let out a vicious side kick, aiming for the person's head.

"AH!" Kevin fell backwards, landing with a hard thump on the ground. "Anne, hey."

"Oh my god! Kevin, I'm so sorry!" Buffy gasped and fell to the ground next to him. She looked up in time to see Kevin starring down at her, only it wasn't Kevin. Buffy gasped.

"Kevin, when? How?" Buffy was saddened by the loss of a friend, and possible boyfriend. Kevin stood in front of her in full vamp mode.

"Hahaha! This pathetic body. Poor little Kevin ran after you, slayer, when your precious boyfriend came back. He looked everywhere for you, and it was all too easy for him to trust a fellow vampire. My sire!" With that, he leaped on her, but instead of moving or laying still like he expected, she put her feet up and did a back role using his momentum against him, so by the end of the flip, he was pinned beneath her.

"Sorry. I really am. He seemed like a nice guy." She took out a stake and dusted him, sighing as he did the rewarding shriek and poof.

"I really need more of a social life." Buffy headed home. She was done thinking about it, and had no questions. Before she had gone, Willow had researched and answered all the ones Angel couldn't.


End file.
